Sindri Flint
Sindri Flint is the Lord of Widow's Watch and only living trueborn son after the death of his father Rickard Flint. Appearance Sindri is both tall and slim. He takes after his mother's auburn hair, but his father's stern blue eyes. His experience in the wilderness has left him prefering a shabby look with a short beard and he is never seen in any colourful clothing. History Born in the second moon of 362 AC, heir to Widow’s Watch Sindri was one required to fix the broken pieces of his house. With him, a sister Melara (357) and a half-brother Wyman (356 AC) was all that was to further the line of the Flint’s of Widow’s Watch. The birth of the heir came with trouble. It lead to the death of Sindri’s mother, Alleria, a commoner that had been the love of his father’s life. This, to the agony of Rickard Flint lord of Widow’s Watch, who from that day always favoured Melara, even the bastard over Sindri as his father could only see death in the boy’s eyes. At an age of 13, on a visit to the Night’s Watch, under curious cicumstances, Sindri found himself lost in the vast northern landscape of the Gift. With nothing but his skill at archery, he lived off the land and found his way to White Harbour, to whom the Flint’s had always been loyal, after several moons in the wilderness, daring not to leave or face any man covert. There in White Harbour, where he thought to be on the final stages of the journey home, rumours caught his ears of a father in Widow’s Watch who rejoiced of the son’s disappearance to leave the honour of his house in the hands of a daughter. With the stubbornness that had kept him alive for so long, Sindri travelled along the Northern coast of the narrow sea, meeting several small houses sworn to either the Flints or the Manderly’s, as well as many of no nobility at all. Although some laughed at his tale, others believed him and on his travels he met Tremond Moss and Rufus Locke, men barely older than himself, who became his sworn swords and trusted friends. Almost three years later living and befriending the common folk, in the middle of the night, Sindri and his two companions walked up the the long stair to the keep, with a bow at his back. Only minutes later, he left the keep, with one less arrow in the quiver. At dawn, the bells of Widow's Watch rang and with it came the heir to Widow's Watch, returned from the wilderness. Nowsearching for greatness for his house, Sindri soon turned his eyes towards the tourney in Oldtown as lord of Widow's Watch, knowing not if he could trust his half-brother as a castellan in the keep where his father had so suddenly died. Recent Events Timeline * 362 AC: Sindri Flint is born at Widow’s Watch which leads to the death of his mother * 375 AC: Sindri disappears in the Gift * 377 AC: On his travels, Sindre meets Tremond Moss and Rufus Locke * 379 AC: Sindri seizes Widow’s Watch after the death of his father Family * Father, Rickard Flint, born 341 AC * Mother, Alleria Flint, born 345 AC * Sister, Melara Flint, born 360 AC * Half-brother, Wyman Snow, born 356 AC * Uncle, Gyles Flint, born 3XX AC Category:Northerner